


Interruption

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Written for the prompt: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Late Night





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Late Night

SSA Aaron Hotchner looked up from the neat arrangement of papers on his desk to see David Rossi come in.

“Burning the midnight oil?”

“I’m almost done.”

“Did you eat anything? I could wait...” 

Hotch shifted in his chair. “Uh no.” He cleared his throat softly. “I need to get back to Jack as soon as I’m finished.”

Rossi nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. He nodded “alright, see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Dave.” Hotch looked down at his paperwork as Rossi stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

Hotch looked down further. Under the desk was JJ. She was kneeling, looking up at him, his cock in her mouth. “That was hard enough without you sucking while he was in the room.”

Her eyes were full of mischief as she slipped his penis out. “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”

Hotch maintained a stern expression “Give me your panties.”

“You told me not to wear any today.”

He gave her a slight smile. “Good girl.” He reached down and stroked over her blonde hair to the back of her head.

JJ didn’t need him to say anything. Gripping his cock with her right hand she leaned in and closed her lips around it. She eased more and more of him into her mouth tongue rubbing the underside.

“Good girl,” he repeated and closed his eyes, enjoying her mouth. He hoped there would be no further interruptions.


End file.
